


Panty & Stocking's Sibling Bonding

by Izissia



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, F/F, Horsedick, Incest, Love Hotels, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Drugs, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Anonymous asked:Thanks for the no list, Wanted to make sure I wouldn’t waste your time. So what about Panty mercilessly breeding stocking? Panty pumping load after load into stocking’s pussy while she degrades her and sucks on her tits. Maybe while they’re fucking milk starts to leak out of Stocking’s tits and that just sends Panty into an even more hardcore breeding frenzy? Sorry if that’s too much/too little or w/e I just wanted to make sure my idea was as detailed as I could get it, love your stories btw!^It's this prompt! Only she grows horsedicks instead of just regular ones. Plural! Two big ol' horseweiners.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Anarchy Stocking
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Panty & Stocking's Sibling Bonding

"Again?" Stocking gave a harsh glare towards her angelic sister, shaking her head in disbelief, but not to say no. "What is this, the third time you've busted a nut today?"  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fucking horny. Let me suck your tits, fatass!" CRACK! Panty whips her palm down onto Stocking's heavyset rear, the extra thicc goth's rear rippling and shaking behind her.  
"You know if you still have a boner after 4 hours you need to see a doctor." Stocking snorts, hiking up her pretty dress to reveal her still wobbling rear and plush, thick thighs.  
"Well maybe if you got me off harder I wouldn't need to keep crawling back to you!"  
Stocking was still in the process of undressing, lifting her dress allll the wayu up over her head and tossing the lolita fashion to the floor. Her unbearably plush thighs spill over her black and white striped stockings. Her striped panties utterly devoured by the curvature of her rear.  
"What if those stupid sunburnt bitches drugged me or something." Panty had to admit, even for her prestigious libido, this was a bit much. She'd pumped load after load into Stocking's pussy and she was crawling back to her, boner hanging out of her panties not even 30 minutes after her last load.  
"Well." Stocking lays herself back on the couch, patting at her thigh to give Panty permission to hop right onto her like a mutt. "Did you notice any weird pink powder on the last dick you were sucking?" Stocking stuck out her tongue. Panty groaned. But pounced nonetheless.  
Panty was atop of Stocking in a goddamn heartbeat. "Ugh you're lucky I'm so fucking horny." Panty's flushed features protest, even as she WHAPS her thick veiny white pole over her sisters angelic cunt.  
"You are way more horny than usual." Stocking has a coy smirk on her face as she leans back some, before letting out a shocked cry when her thighs were grabbeda nd her hips were yanked down. Panty holds onto her thick thighs and lifts them up into the air.

Rrrrrip! Panty tears another set of Stocking's panties to shreds. Immediately ramming her mushroom crown against her sisters well fucked cunt, "You're bu-"  
"Yeah yeah, I know." She cuts her fat assed sister off, ramming her hips forwards with a firm grunt. The pleasure of driving her pale pillar into Stocking's pristine pink cunt drives her wild, her skin crawls with pleasure, the unnatural heat in her body only satisfied by that divine pussy. 2I'll buy you all the pantries you want as long as you keep putting out!" The blonde laughs, her pace already working up a truly frantic pace.  
Her long, thick shaft skewers Stocking's chubby cuntlips, drilling her plump body with that obscene length. Stocking grunts, gritting and bracing herself, peering down at the frantic animal that was jackhammering her cunt. "Didn't you want to suck on my tits too?" The sock-clad goth unclips her bra, her tits are way bigger than Panties. They sag down her chest the moment her heavy bra falls off.  
"Mhmffffuck yeah I do~" A wild look creeps itself onto Panty's face. She rams her face right between those tits and slobbers and drools all along Stocking's bouncing rack. Her grip on those thighs tightens, lifting them higher. Really pinning Stocking on her back beneath her.  
"Jesus you really are.. Fuck.. Going for it." Stocking can't even pretend to be apathetic, one of her speciality moves! Idly tapping on her phone while some loser plows away at her. She's rocked too hard, too fast and way too deep to do that. So instead she just lets out fluttering moans, all the while her sisters tongue swirls along her nipple. Lapping and licking at her stiff nub.  
"Yheahhh and~?" Stocking slurps hungrily along her sisters chest. Her lips latch onto that teat, suckling hard. Her tongue flicks up and down, up and down, massaging that nub while she suckles eagerly.  
"Wait I feel funny.. I think.. Fuck!" Stocking's head tosses backwards as each of her exposed tits gush one streaking strand of warm, creamy titmilk.  
"Mhmff!" Panty's wild eyes widen when that gush of milk surges into her face. Her dick stiffens within that cunt and she redoubles her efforts to fuck her moaning slut of a sister dumb. Ghlp. The warm, creamy load spills down her throat and her cock swells with hunger.  
"Fucking hell, look what you did!" Stocking pouts, her face burning with embarassment as her tits gush more and more milk the harder Panty sucks.  
"Oh my fucking god it tastes so good!" Panty slurs through a mouthful of titmeat. Her hips furiously jackhammering deep into Stocking's twat. She pops her head off of Stocking's rightmost teat only to hungrily slurp at her left. Her balls spank against Stocking's asshole again and again. Leaving pale pink marks along Stocking's asscheeks.  
"Don't say weird shit like that! Just fucking cum already!"

Stocking's bitchy protests only drove Panty to new heights of degeneracy. She angles her hips up higher, lifting her sisters rear off the couch before she releases those lifted thighs and grabs each of Stocking's tits. Her cruel grasp shoves those knockers together and the degenerate blonde suckles eagerly on both leaking nipples at once.  
"Fuck yoou!" The act made Stocking squirm, she had to admit, getting her titties suckled on felt nice, but it was just.. So weird. Bondage was one thing, but her tits had never gushed angelic milk before. And she couldn't tolerate seeing Panty enjoying her body so goddamn much.  
"Fuck.. Mhmff.. Yhou!" Stocking's milk was flowing freely down Panty's chin, dripping over the already messy chubby Angel's curves. Panty's engorged shaft pulses and swells with pure desire before she rams her mushroom crown right against the holy seal of Stocking's womb. Her cocktip presses an incestuous kiss right against her sisters cervix, before erupting rope after rope of that steamy hot glowing creampie straight into Stocking's ovaries.  
"Nghhhhh..." Stocking squirms, toes curling in her socks, the only piece of clothing she had left on her at this point. She shudders, yet another load dumped into her belly. Hopefully she'd get another 30 minutes of piece while Panty worked out her unatural breed-heat. "You done yet?" She could feel every twitch and spasm, every powerful gush of Panty's radiant creampie surging into her belly. Bloating out her curves, doming out her tummy with each and every shot.  
"Nowhere.. Near.." The hot blonde snarls, popping off of the two titties she had been hungrily suckling, she grabs at her sisters ass and lifts it up, as high as Stocking can manage. Damn near folding Stocking over herself. Ass lifted, hips in the air, her cunt dangling over her face while Panty's creampie surges into her pussy. Stocking's eyes roll, her tits flop upwards and dangle towards her face, she's half tempted to give her own teat a suck just to see what her milk tasted like.  
SPLOOOORT! Panty's creampie never stopped, and so naturally, once Stocking's womb was packed to the brim with that deluge of seed, there was only one place for it to go. Gushing right back around her sisters pale white pole, and considering the truly obscene position Panty was jackhammering her womb with, it sprayed all over Stocking's face and tits.  
Stocking shivers and moans, riding out her own orgasm as that shaft erupts within her folds. She moans when her ass was dropped and she was unceremoniously discarded off of that cock with a disgusting wet shloooorPWAP. Panty's dick bounds free from her pussy and belches out the last ropes of her creamy jizzstream over Stocking's bod.  
"Better?" The jizz and milk soaked angel glares up at her sister.

Panty doesn't answer, not with her words at least. She grabs her sisters waist and flips her onto her front with a power she rarely displayed.  
"You have got to be kidding!" Stocking cries. That dick hadn't even been out of her creamp-gushing pussy for a minute and the stupid horny rutbeast she caled her sister was driving it straight back into her creamy wet snatch.  
"Nghhhhfeels so gooood!" The hung blonde freely drools all over herself, pinning her sister down onto her front. She prone bones that fat ass, her hands moving to grab at Stocking's heavy milkers. "I need more..." Panty was letting the bestial need overtake her. Her mind devolving into pure, base instinct. Which, was only a step below what Panty operated on most days anyway.  
Every thrust makes Stocking's body wobble, that long pale shaft forces yet more thick cum out of her pussy to drive itself deeper and deeper into her face. She grabs at her sisters immensely heavy tits and heaves one up. Leaning over Stocking's body, she tries her best to suckle on that chest yet again, gulping down more and more milk. Every suck and pinch made those tits squirt their warmth.  
Ghlp. Ghlp. As Panty sucked in their bestial pose, unable to properly make out Stocking's retorts, her dick tenses up and she lets out a long, drawn out moan of pleasure as a wave of incredible pleasure surges through her. Her shaft bulges, angry cumveins flare to the surface of her skin, her dicktip begins to morph and stretch, swelling out into an extra flat equine styled flare.  
"What the fuck is that! Holy fuck!" Stocking squeals, the added size pushes her body to its limits, it felt like she was getting fucked right into her core. All that creamy seed her sister had dumped into her just forced deeper and deeper into her womb.  
"Can't.. Stop.." She was still milking Stocking's huge tits, tugging on them from behind her. Her massive equine shaft snow white, alabaster white. Even her flare was the same white shade.  
"Maybe we should talk to.. Ungh.. Gartberbelt. This is getting fucking.. Fucking.. Fuck! Fuck!" The heavy thrusts made Stocking convulse, her thighs melt apart as she clenches down over her sisters massive equine shaft and she squirts her brains out all over the couch.  
"Oh god more~" Panty is begging her sister for all she's got. The feeling of those tight walls clenching along her newly engorged pale white pillar has her surging ropes of seed deep into that backed up womb yet again. Her flare helps hold her load in deeper this time, stringy shots of magma hot spunk pour into that pussy, only a slimy dribble managing to creep back around those stretched out, puffy pink cuntlips.  
"I'm gonna lose my fucking mind if you keep this up!"  
"That's the point~"

"Well sister, that should've been sufficient time for that stupid slut to wear herself out." Kneesocks cackles as she grinds her body into Scanty's own.  
"Yes I have to say this was our best idea yet!" Scanty giggles, her tongue swirling into Kneesocks maw.  
"Now let's go defeat those worthless whores once and for all, and set about making this city ours!" Tugging her fingers out of her sisters cunt, the duo of sunburnt bitches step out of their limo and stroll towards the love hotel.  
"Another flawless plan." Scanty gave her sisters ass a firm swat with her tail before her face falls, "Good heavens.. How disgusting." Scanty points down at an overflowing puddle of spunk that crept out from beneath the door.  
"Well, surely it's a good sign? Proof that the little whore has drained her load all over the floor. You're right though, it is... Disgusting." Kneesocks pulls a face as she was forced to step in the puddle of faintly glowing angel spunk. The faint sounds of flesh on flesh and heavy breathing make her ears prick with worry. The door swings open.

WHAP~ CLOP~ SMACK~ Stocking's almost entirely nude, her socks dangling in the air, arms yanked behind her. Her eyes rolling in stupid pleasure. The entire room reeks of sex and cum, and every, single, surface was drenched with Panty's hot white load.  
Panty is stood, her hips furiously pounding away. A truly obscene look on her face, "She hasn't.. Stopped.." Stocking whines, having long lost track of both time, and how many creampies she'd endured.  
Panty slams her hips forwards, moaning in pure blissed out pleasure as her twin shafts erupt into Stocking's holes. Kneesocks and Scanty gasp audibly when they watch how Stocking's tits gush milk in tandem with Panty's shots of cum, only adding to the wet pool of steamy hot jizz that radiated across the floor.  
Stocking's belly is full and round. Full enough it cushions her fall when Panty drops her. Her ass and pussy both gush Panty's jizz like a fountain as she collapses onto her front in a puddle of cum.  
Panty's body clearly wasn't satisfied with just one massive horsedick to satisfy her urges. She rubs her palms along the double barreled horsedicks she's recently grown. One stacked on top of the other. Her heavy balls clench when she looks over the utterly stunned Sunburnt Demons.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
Stocking trembles beneath them, nearly passing out after the marathon fuckfest she had endured at her unbelievably horny sisters hand.  
"You arrived just in time~"

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s
> 
> Hello everybody, please join my cool discord~
> 
> Or follow me on twitter.com/Izissia


End file.
